


Red Stag and Black Flowers [HIATUS]

by Navy_Night_Sky



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: 1920s, 1930s, Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Betrayal, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Canon-Typical Violence, Creepy, Dancing, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, Flashbacks, Friendship, Human Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Lovers To Enemies, Magic, Multi, Pre-Canon, Smoking, Witchcraft, Yandere Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navy_Night_Sky/pseuds/Navy_Night_Sky
Summary: On Hiatus until further notice. Suffering from major writers block with this one and hope to get back to it after a small break in order to think. Thank you for reading.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 77





	1. The Black Witch [Revised]

The darkly dressed figure sat in a luxurious lounge chair as the small sinner in front of her crawled on his knees pleading for her help, practically begging like a dog.

"Please I don't have much but I can pay the difference another way! Please just help me!" the sinner desperately pleaded.

This was a normal scene that the overlord known mainly as the Black Witch has witnessed countless times. Some down on their luck demon would come groveling to her and begging for her help yet have know way to compensate her for it. Hell was not a place for pity or handouts and the Black Witch was not one to be generous.

She took a long drag from her cigarette and blew it in the face of the sobbing sinner.

"You come asking for my services yet have no way to pay for them. I am not a charity."

"But I do have money! Just not enough! I can make up for the difference! Just tell me what you want!" the sinner pleaded again holding out a small crumpled wad of cash. The witch snatched from his hand with her gloved one and counted it.

It was indeed short but not by much. She wouldn't need to make this fool sign a contract but she would need something to make it even. SHe thought for a moment thinking on what she needed and if this man could offer it and that's when it hit her.

"Very well. I will help you but you will indeed have to offer more."

"Anything!" he agreed.

"You finger nails. I could use those."

"M-my nails? I-I don-"

"You want my help don't you? And you said you would offer me anything right?"

"I-I"

"That's what I want. Accept or leave."

**...**

The sinner accepted and left the witch's shop clutching his bloody finger tips. She sweetly waved him goodbye and was getting ready to close up her shop. It was the final day before the Extermination and she was preparing to hunker down. For the last few decades she's used this day as an excuse to be completely alone and unbothered. She would either use this time to get work done or simply enjoy some alone time.

Soon the large clock in the middle of the city chimed signaling the start of the Extermination. Despite all the screams and pleas from outside the witch often found herself relaxed and comfortable in her tower. Until her her phone rang.

Picking up the old rotary she said a polite hello to whoever was calling.

"Hellooo my dear Lucy!"

_*Slam!*_

She immediately hung up the phone the second she heard the familiar static voice. For decades now she had found herself being constantly harassed by that damned red stag. No matter what she did or said he would still find ways to annoy her. The phone rang again and this time she answered it in a less polite way.

"What?" she nearly snarled.

 _ **"Hey no need to be so hostile dollface just wanted to see how you were doing."**_ said a charming voice.

"Oh its you. Sorry Vox thought you were the deer." replied the witch.

_**"He still bothering you? It's 2019 you'd think he would give up by now."** _

"Yes well he is a creature of habit."

_**"Oh he's a creature all right."** _

This was a normal conversation between the two overlords where they mainly complain or mock the red deer. They had been doing this since the TV overlord had shown up in Hell and managed to charm the witch. There was nothing romantic between the two but they had a friendship based around hating the same person.

Their chat soon ended as Vox had his own business to deal with. The overlord was currently hiding out at his on and off again lover's place, another overlord named Valentino. She went back to her own tasks of taking inventory and going over her books.

As she went over things she heard a very familiar sound. The sound of a radio being tuned. She turned around and looked over her office space searching for the intruder. She tried to listen for the radio static again but was finding it hard to concentrate due to the fighting and screaming outside.

"Good afternoon my sweet flower." came a voice from behind.

Whipping around to glare at the intruder the witch also extended her arm so as to slap him as well though he was able to move out of the way just in time.

"Come now is that anyway to treat a guest my darling?" he mockingly asked.

Before her stood non other than Alastor, the Radio Demon. How she despised this man to the very center of her core, every time she looked at him she wanted to slap that annoying gold toothed smile off his face.

"How did you get in here? Why are you even here to begin with?" she asked defensively.

"Do I need a reason to visit?"

"No you don't because you are not allowed to visit me or be anywhere near me for that matter."

"Always so cold to me. Can't we be civil with each other? We used to be so close but now we're practically strangers to one another. Can't we go back to how w-"

_*Splat!*_

Before he could finish his sentence the radio deer's was no more the only evidence of it's existence being the red stain on the wall behind the remaining body. The red clad body soon slumped to the floor and Lucy was satisfied with her work.

"You've become far more impatient since our last talk. Is something bothering you?" Alastor asked from behind her causing her to sigh in frustration. Turning around to look at him she saw he was fully intact and smiley as ever.

"Yeah something is bothering me actually. It's you so leave." she ordered him coldly.

"How cruel of you to throw someone out in the middle of the Extermination. No wonder they call you the Black Witch, you have such a pitch black heart. Not only black but cold and dead. The flowers on your head contrasting it ever so." he lamented plucking a small white bud from her ebony hair.

As he admired the small bloom his gloved hand was swiftly removed from it's place and landed on the ground.

"Don't touch me so freely." the witch warned.

"My dearest Lucille when will your bitterness towards me subside?"

"Never."

They stared at each other for a long while until they were interrupted by loud chime and the sound of fireworks indicating the end of the Extermination. Lucy walked past him and out of the office space towards the front entrance of her shop. She unlocked and opened the door to see the carnage outside.

"Hmph, they call themselves angels yet they so gleefully torment and torture the damned and lost. Hypocrites." she turned to look at Alastor and held the door open wider. "Leave." she ordered.

He did. He stepped out of the the Black Witch's domain and into the red street outside. "Well then, I did enjoy this visit! Perhaps we can go out for coffee sometime! Just lik-"

_*Slam!*_

The door was promptly slammed in the Radio Demon's face. Alastor stared at the door for a minute until taking his leave. This was the usual treatment he got from the witch and he was quite use to it by now. No matter how kind or polite he is she was always cold and violent with him. He had to admit he loved the way her burgundy eyes would glare at him with nothing but contempt, how it made him feel so giddy inside.

He decided to take a stroll and admire the aftermath of the annual carnage. He watched as the many corpses that littered the street were picked apart by scavengers. Whether it be the birds or cats and dogs picking at and enjoying the fresh meat or the other lowly sinners looting the bodies for anything of value. This day often brought such fun sights to see he often wished he could enjoy it with Lucy, just like they use to.

Perhaps someday they could go back to how they use to be, even if he had to become more persistent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deciding to come back to this but with major changes and rewrites.


	2. The Witch's Warning

_"_ I hate you. I hate you! **I hate you!!** " she screamed at the red eyed man in front of her.

"My darling my dearest flower no need to say such hateful things! Now I apologize my for what I did it was a terrible lapse in judgement on my part but let's forget about that and move on. Let's just go back to how things use to be hm?" he said to her in a soft voice as if he had done nothing wrong.

"You did this to me! You're the reason I'm stuck down here! You lied to me! Betrayed me!" She yelled at him tears escaping from her burgundy eyes.

"I know you are upset my dear and you have every right to be but holding on to all that anger is rather silly. What's done is done." he spoke as if his sins carried no weight.

"You disgust me! I will never forgive you not ever! I despise you with the very core of my being!" was all she said to him.

"My love those words hurt me greatly. Allow me to make it up to you I promise not to betray your trust ever again." he promised but she knew he only spoke lies.

"I am not your love and you are not mine. I will never be with you and I vow to make you pay for what you have done to me." she spoke in a raspy quiet voice, throat sore from her previous outburst.

He seemed to not care for her threat and simply grasped her arm and forced her to come along with him. No matter how hard she tried to pull away and escape he hold on her was firm and she had no choice but to comply.

***~...~***

Lucy woke up from the memory. It was an awful memory from a time when she was weak and basically his prisoner. But that time was over now and there was no way she would ever be reduced to that ever again. She laid in bed for a while longer before forcing herself to get up and ready for the day.

As she groomed herself she heard her phone ring and went to answer it.

"Hello?" she said still rather groggy from sleep.

"Good morning my dear! Have I got some fantastic news I wish to share with you! I've just beco-"

_*Slam*_

Just like so many times before she slammed the phone down upon realizing who was calling. She was starting to think she should just get a hellphone like Vox said to that way she could just check caller ID and this would no longer happen. The witch just wished she could go one day without him pestering her.

The phone rang again and this time she just ignored it. It continued to ring and ring and ring over and over until she couldn't handle it anymore.

"What! What do you want from me!" she screamed into the phone having finally answered.

"No need to scream my darling I can hear you just fine! I was just wanting to inform you of this wonderful hotel I've recently become invested in and I wanted to invite you to see it! It's quite a wonderful site and the owner is just a delightful and charming young lady! You'll love-"

"Shut up. I don't care about anything you've just said. Leave me alone." and with that she hung up. All that deer did was cause her stress. The phone rang again and this time she grabbed it and threw it against the wall silencing it forever. With that taken care of she went back to getting ready for the day.

***~...~***

The club was dimly lit and filled with cigarette smoke as well as drunken and buzzed chatter from the many patrons. Lucy herself was one of them enjoying a fruity cocktail as she sat with the VVVs in the VIP area. This was one of Vox's clubs and she was a frequent patron of it.

"So guess what I heard through the grapevine." Vox said as he downed his drink.

"And what's that hm?" Val asked.

"It's got something to do with the Radio Deer." the TV said causing Lucy to roll her eyes in annoyance. "Apparently he's gotten involved with the princess herself. This chick went on my news program the other day and was spewing some shit about a rehabilitation place. She apparently wants to help sinners get into Heaven!"

"Hahaha! That's stupid! Who wants to go to Heaven when there's so much fun to have here?" Velvet said while laughing and chuckling.

"What a naive idea. if Alastor is involved he's most likely doing it out of sadistic pleasure to see people fail." Lucy said. She knew the deer better than anyone in else in Hell and knew what his thought process was.

"Ya think?" Valentino asked.

"I know." she confirmed.

She was very friendly with these three, Vox wouldn't even be and overlord if she hadn't taken an interest in him back in the 60s. She liked how he and Alastor instantly hated each other and found she could become friends with him. Then it was Vox that found Valentino and then Val that found Velvet.

However ever since she met Vox Alastor became more clingy and jealous. Although she often liked to think she didn't care what he thought she found his jealous side hilarious. It made her feel like she had power over him.

As there conversation evolved into other topics the witch couldn't take her mind off of this hotel. Was it the reason he had persistently called her this morning? The thought of Alastor turning it into his playground annoyed her and she felt the urge to ruin that for him. Perhaps getting involved with it herself.

***~...~***

Vaggie was currently in the lobby organizing a few things behind the check-in desk mostly just to keep herself busy. It had been a few days since the whole news fiasco and they haven't had a single person come in not even to just check it out. She was starting to feel this just wasn't going to work and although she loved Charlie and wanted to help her achieve her dream she couldn't help but think it was just a dream that will never come true.

Their only guest Angel Dust was doing sinful things mainly since it was his job to. Not only that but she was pretty sure the fact that the Radio Demon himself was involved was scaring away potential clients.

Even though he had said he wanted to help and had even brought in two new employees she could tell he was plotting something more and she refused to let her guard down around him.

Finding nothing more to do to occupy herself she placed her head down on the desk and let out a sigh and started thinking on ways to get people actually interested in this place. So far redemption didn't seem like a plausible thing but there was always hope.

While the moth demoness was lost in thought she failed to notice that a person was suddenly in front of her. Said person stood before her for what seemed like minutes unmoving until finally ringing the desk bell alerting Vaggie to their presence.

Startled by the sudden noise Vaggie shot up away from the desk on full alert wondering just who could it be. As she focused on the person in front of her she felt her blood run cold. Before her was non other than the Black Witch herself. Standing there in shock for a second she quickly composed herself and reached for her spear and held it up to the overlord.

"What are you doing here!?" she questioned defensively despite already having a good idea as to why. The feud between the Black Witch and the Radio Demon was very well known throughout the nine circles and her being here must mean she new Alastor was here.

Holding the spear up to the black clad witch the overlord simply looked at her unimpressed and almost annoyed by the moth's actions. Vaggie stood her ground and held the angel weapon firmly in her hands, that is until she felt them stinging. Looking at them she saw that they were being pierced by thorns from the inside and seeing this she immediately dropped her weapon in shock and took a closer look at her hands.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing was wrong with her hands, they were perfectly fine nary a cut or bruise on them. She felt stupid for falling for that. It was well known the witch could cause illusions that seemed far too real but can also make those illusions actually real. It was one of the reasons she was one of the most feared overlords in Hell.

"Honestly if this is how staff is allowed to treat potential guests no wonder this place is a ghost town." Lucy said in a rather condescending tone.

"I highly doubt an overlord is interested in redemption."

"True. Yet I heard a certain other overlord had shown interest in this place so I decided to stop by as well. To see if this place is really worth the interest." she explained.

As the two of them help eye contact waiting for the other to make the next move they were suddenly interrupted by the owner herself Charlie Magne, the Princess of Hell.

"Hey Vaggie did someone come in...to..." Charlie trailed off as took notice of the darkly dressed woman. "O-oh um are you perhaps here to check in?" the blonde asked nervously.

"Perhaps. It all depends on whether you're a charlatan or not. Tell me Princess is redemption actually possible?" the witch asked the princess.

"Um well...I can't really say for sure that it is but-"

"No buts you claim to offer redemption yet have no proof of it's existence, not very good marketing. But it doesn't really matter to me I have no interest in checking in I'm just here to give you a warning."

"A warning?"

"Yes. Alastor is only going to drag you down to ruin. He is a cold heartless man that wants nothing more than to see others suffer at his hands and it's very stupid of you to allow him anywhere near a place like this if you actually want to help people."

"Well even if that's true I know that people can change and even people like Al can too." Charlie said with determination in her voice.

"Yes people can change though usually for the worse. I won't lie or sugarcoat things this whole operation of yours is doomed to fail especially if you allow Alastor to continue to be involved. I can tell just by looking at you that you're a sweet and kind person and that's just the type pf person Alastor likes to toy with. I'm not telling you this out of kindness but because I hate that man more than anything and I refuse to let him have his way. Heed my advice princess you'll be better off for it." Lucy stated as she headed towards the door.

"It is not doomed! I know people can change for the better and make it into Heaven! Even you and Al!" Charlie said before the witch could leave.

"If Heaven allows it that is." Lucy said before finally leaving.

Charlie stared at the now deserted entrance wondering if she could believe the witch's words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry edited the memory part as it was an old idea I forgot to change. All memories will be in align center and some future chapters will be only memories.


	3. Reminiscing

Alastor had never been one to indulge in the perks of being an overlord. He did not have a set territory or base of operations for his work. He did not even seem to care much for this prestige title he held as he never actively sought out to attain it in the first place like others did. He was a man of many secrets and motivations with the only things being truly known about him were his love of the radio and aversion to anything "modern" technology wise.

He was someone unpredictable so when he decided that he wanted to be involved with a new hotel it wasn't seen as particularly odd.

It was called the Happy Hotel though Alastor had taken the liberty of changing the name to Hazbin as he had a feeling those would be the only guests to ever inhabit such a place. This was no ordinary hotel though as it was owned by the princess herself and she was opening it for a specific purpose aside from entertaining guests.

No Charlotte Magne the daughter of fallen angel Lucifer wanted to use this place as a rehabilitation center in order to help demons repent for their sins and get into Heaven.

Everytime Alastor repeated that in his head he couldn't help but chuckle to himself. The idea of redemption was such a laughable notion to him especially coming from the anti-christ herself. Despite making it quite clear that he believed in so such thing the princess with her bleeding heart had decided he too was worthy of it and often tried to get him to come to her "therapy" sessions.

He will admit he did find her enthusiasm charming no matter how misplaced it was but today it something was off with the princess.

She seemed almost constantly lost in thought and had failed to try and coerce him or the only real guest Angel Dust into one of her meetings. It was annoying him somewhat to see her without that lovely smile and her partner refused to enlighten him on the reason for this change in attitude.

The deer had found her on one of the hotels many balconies overlooking the city and sighing every now and then. He felt it was time to get to the bottom of this change in mood.

"Good afternoon Charlie! Couldn't help but notice you've been rather down in the dumps most of the day! Tell me what could have caused that smile to disappear!" he asked startling the blonde.

"Oh hi Al. It's nothing really just had my mind preoccupied with a few things that's all no need to worry." Charlie said brushing off his question.

"No need to hide your worries away! Come now feel free to share your troubles with me! I'm all ears!"

"Well...hm...the thing is is that the Black Witch actually came in this morning to warn me against letting you be involved with the hotel going on abou-" she was cut off by Alastor suddenly laughing.

"Hahaha! Oh my sweet Lucy always such a riot! I wish I had known she had come to visit would have loved to see her! I'm sure she hadn't told you what I've already told you myself about this place but I assure you I have no plans of stopping you from doing as you wish! I simply wish to observe what will naturally happen!"

"Yeah she did pretty much say what I kinda already knew. Hey Al if you don't mind me asking what is exactly is your relationship with her? I mean I know you two don't like each other bu-" she was suddenly cut off again.

"Nonsense! I love Lucy with all my heart! We're simply in a rough patch in our relationship at the moment nothing we can't work through once she calms down!"

"Wait you two were in a relationship?"

"Not were, are! However I will admit I made a few mistakes and she is still rather upset with me for them but I am doing my best to make up for them." he explained though Charlie was having a hard time believing him as their rivalry had been going for decades now. "Well then my dear I'm glad we had this talk! I apologize if Lucy was the cause of your drab mood she does have a way of causing people to lament! Perhaps I shall have a talk with her about it! I'll be off now and do put a smile on that face of yours remember you're never fully dressed without one!" and with all that said the Radio Demon took his leave.

As Charlie was once again left alone she found it very hard to believe that Alastor loved the Black Witch. For over eighty years now it has been well known that they hated each other often having fights in the middle of the streets and constant rumors as to what caused such a feud. It was also known that the witch had close ties to Vox another one of Alastor's rivals and it was rumored the witch and the TV were more than friends.

She had many reasons to doubt the stag's words but he seemed quite genuine when speaking and wondered if his word's were true or not.

***~...~***

After his talk with Charlie Alastor had left the hotel in order to meet with Lucy. The news of her having been at the hotel made him very curious and so he was off to speak with her on the matter. He was disappointed that he had missed her visit but he was going to make up for it now.

Lucy's territory was surprisingly not that far from the hotel's location so he found it was quite a pleasant walk there. He knew he was in her domain when harsh yellow streetlights turned to soft dull blues and the bustling of the city quieted down. Lucy always preferred the quiet so those that lived under her were expected to keep things below a certain volume. 

It was one of the more peaceful territories in the pentagram mainly since most of the residents were far too depressed to do anything. Ever since Lucy had declared this area as her own it had become somewhat of a haven for those that did not necessarily fit in with the rest of Hell's residents.

Suicide, bad decisions, sloth and other sins that in a less cruel world would not be sins at all but they were. Everyone here just trudged along not caring for what happens next drinking away the days or simply doing nothing with themselves. No one knew why this place was like this but many assumed it was because the witch enjoyed looking down at those that suffered internally.

However Alastor knew the real reason. He knew Lucy better than anyone else.

He finally made it to his destination, The Witches Tower. It wasn't really tower but rather a multistory townhouse built by herself in an Art Nouveau style. She did always adore that style. It was both her main base of operations as well as her personal residence. It wasn't nearly as flashy as other overlord's residences but it still stuck out.

Normally he was not allowed to enter as doing so would mean the loss of one if not all of his limbs but he had found ways to sneak in. Often he would sneak in when she was asleep as she was a notoriously heavy sleeper in both life and death which he did take advantage of numerous times before. It was still early in the night so he doubt she would be asleep but s he would have to be more cautious when entering.

He sent his shadow in first to see if she was in her shop or living area but it seems she wasn't home at all at the moment. The perfect opportunity.

Alastor made his way inside and up to her private quarters finding it to be a comforting place to be despite not being welcomed. It was very reminiscent of how they use to live with few modern amenities. He walked over to her bed and sat down on it enjoying how it smelled of her. Like a garden filled with flowers of all kinds. Just like in life.

***~...~***

Alastor found himself having woken up early and just lying in bed staring at the woman next to him.

He basked in her beauty as the morning light made it's way into their bedroom enveloping her in a holy glow. She would be up soon to get ready for church and expect him to do the same. He did not care for such societal expectations but put up with it solely for her.

She began to stir as the sunlight hit her face and rolled over. He moved closer to her buried his face in her thick chestnut hair. She smelled of flowers, always had ever since the day they first met she had the scent of fresh blooms always stuck to her.

He often wondered if her flesh would taste of flowers as well. As he wrapped his arms around her he could only imagine just how sweet and tender her meat would taste. What dishes could he make with it?

***~...~***

The pleasant memory was interrupted by a sharp pain in his neck and then the realization that his head was no longer attached to his body.

"Get out." Lucy said coldly to him.

"I apologize for intruding like this but no need to act so violently over it. I was remembering a lovely memory of us I believe it was of when we were just newlyweds!" Alastor explained, his head now reattached.

Lucy's face scrunched in disgust at being reminded of the time they were married. "I don't care for those times anymore. Leave."

"You act as if you hate me."

"I do hate you have for a hundred years now."

"Has it been that long? Surely if it has shouldn't you have forgiven me by now I've apologized multiple times now! Perhaps a grand gesture of my love will help you let go of all that pent up anger?"

"My anger is not pent up it is quite open and free. And I need nothing from you other than for you to leave me alone."

"Is there truly nothing I can do for you?"

"Stand outside during the next Extermination and let and angel kill you once and for all." was her reply and after she said that Alastor found himself being thrown out the window and landing on the pavement below.

He recovered and got up from the ground dusting his suit off. He truly did love this woman but this was getting old. He needed to find a way to make things up to her so they could go back to how they use to be before all this. He needed to let her know he was sorry for what he did but had no idea how to do it.

Perhaps he should ask for the help of an old friend of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alastor is a creepy ex with stalker tendencies. He is also not asexual in this fic i will put that in the tags.


	4. My Wife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yandere Alastor alert.

Angel Dust sat in his dressing room fixing his makeup and trying not to sweat. Val was making him do a double shoot today because of some stupid reason and he had just finished his first one and was getting ready for his next one. At lease he wasn't being forced to work the street this time. It was at times like these though that he did wish Charlie's plan for redemption wasn't a bunch of hogwash. Not having to suck dick anymore for a living anymore did sound good, but then again he did like sucking dick and he doubted Heaven would approve of his lifestyle.

"Angel hurry up we gotta get the next film done!" yelled the director. The only silver lining of this day was the fact that Val wasn't here, gone off to have some fun with the other Vs and the Black Witch.

Angel would never know why the witch hung out with those three, she was far to classy to be friends with them yet she was. The spider thought back to when he first met the witch, met Lucy. He'd known her longer than Val or Cherri and had lived in her territory for decades before working for the moth. Sometimes he wished he could go back to that, living in the creepy town with all the sad weirdos. Those were his best clients and he actually missed them from time to time.

He wished he'd never let Lucy give his contract to the stupid moth. He wish he was still under contract with her.

***~...~***

Anthony waved goodbye to his client and shut the door to his motel room.

After three years of being forced to live under his dad's territory he finally gave his brother/babysitter the slip and managed to make it to a whole new territory. He was currently in a place called The Macabre Township.

He'll admit it was a weird place with weird people but the johns here payed well. Everything was old, dark and gloomy but also peaceful and quiet at the same time. The spider had only been staying here for about week but he could see himself staying longer, even permanently.

But then one night he got a knock on his door and it wasn't John. Opening it he saw that it was a girl dressed like the 20s were still roaring and told him that he was wanted by the overlord of the territory. When he tried to get more out of her she just told him to go to the Witch's Tower first thing tomorrow and then left before he could ask anything more.

When the next day did come he managed to get directions to said Tower, along with pitying looks. Anthony finally made it to am Art Nouveau style townhouse and went to knock on the door only for it to swing open before he could. Walking inside and jumping when the door instantly shut behind, locking him inside. He looked around the room and at all the jars and vials on the walls along with the strange plants that littered the shelves when he was suddenly startled by someone speaking.

"There are rules you have to follow if you are going to both work and live here."

Turning to look where the voice was coming from he saw a short woman siting in a lavish chair in the middle of a sitting area.

"And who are you?" he asked suspiciously.

"I am the one in charge of this territory. I am the Black Witch and if you are planning on staying here long term then there are rules you must follow."

"Oh yeah and what rules are them?"

"Well firstly if you're going to work here then you are going to have to make a contract with me. I like to think of myself as a fair person but if you refuse you will have to leave, and I know you don't want to have t go back with that Arakniss boy now do you?"

"How do you..."

"I know everything that happens in my territory and I know your elder brother has been circling around it in hopes of finding you. I am willing to shoo him away but as I said before you will have to make a contract first. Everyone that has their own business has to and you have clearly started an _Ahem_ business. It's simple really, all you have to do is stay in line and not start any problems for other businesses in my territory. I like to keep things around here peaceful and clean, and in return I'll protect you from the harsh cruel world outside. You'll have a warm bed to sleep in, a place to call home. How does all that sound hm?"

Anthony looked at her. She seemed younger than him and was definitely shorter, not intimidating in the slightest. At lease physically. There was something about her that seemed off to him like she was wearing a mask. This witch dressed and spoke elegantly and had flowers blooming right out of her head but her face was blank, nothing to indicate what mood she was in.

"Well Anthony?" she said as she got up from her chair and made her way towards him. She barely came up to his waist yet she made him feel so small. "Do we have a deal?" she asked as she extended a satin gloved hand towards him.

He hesitated for a moment before shaking.

***~...~***

Once he was finally through with his shoots and he could finally leave for the day he made his way back to the hotel and went straight to the bar in search of a drink. Also at the bar was the sexy Radio Demon himself Alastor.

"Hey there strawberry. Care for some company?" he asked the overlord who in response pushed him away with his microphone.

Angel knew when to cut his loses and turned his attention to Husk ordering a drink of his own. The cat agreed and made him his drink. As he drank he scrolled through his Voxtagram in order to get his mind off work. Val had updated a lot with most of the pictures being of him with Vox, Velvet and Lucy at the beach.

It made the spider angry to know that his boss was out enjoying a fun day at the beach while he worked his literal ass off all day. Lucy had apparently made an account for herself. He checked it out it was just her and the VVVs at the beach along with some...strange other pictures.

One was of a rotting sea creature of some sorts and of some guy burning alive who apparently tried to hit on her. The weirdest one wasn't the picture itself but the caption. "He would be nothing without me." which was under a picture of Vox on a lounge chair. Lucy was a weird girl but even now he still preferred to be under contract with her than Val.

"I haven't the slightest clue why people find it so entertaining to stair at screen. It seems a waste of valuable time and energy." Alastor commented as Angel continued to scroll through his phone.

"It ain't a waste of time. Jeez you so sound old when you talk like that major turn off smiles. Here take a look, you can post pictures for the whole world to see." Angel replied as he shoved the phone in the stag's face unknowingly making the biggest mistake of his undead life.

As Alastor took a glance at the screen he saw something that made his blood boil. Lucy his sweet beautiful pure wife was on the screen dressed in practically nothing with none other than that disgusting, egotistical, narcissistic, TV headed bastard.

Angel's phone instantly began to grow hot and nearly exploded in his hand. "What the fuck!? My Phone!" he cried out. He was about to yell at the deer but stopped when he looked at him.The red overlord had gone nearly full demon with his horns and nails much longer, his eyes darker and black bile drooling from his mouth.

"Kill...him...pompous piece of shit...rotten larva...kill him...not even good enough to eat..." the Radio Demon spoke out in angry whispers. Angel had managed to back away but Husk was stuck behind the bar. The cat had seen the deer like this before but that didn't make the sight any less terrifying. Alastor slowly got up from the bar stool and made his out of the hotel all the while mumbling things to himself.

"What the fuck did you show him?" Husk finally asked.

"Just...the witch...just Lucy with...Vox." Angel managed to say. Upon hearing this Husk turned to look at the spider.

"You're a fucking idiot."

***~...~***

Lucy sat at her vanity drying her hair with the blowdryer having just taken a shower to get the beach smell off her. She liked the beach but she could do without the smell. As she finished drying her ebony tresses and getting into her nightgown she sat down on her bed and was to watch Voxtube on her phone when she heard it, the sound of radio static.

At first she was annoyed but then she heard how distorted it sounded and instantly knew Alastor was not in a good mood. She looked around the room and focused on the where the static was coming from when she finally figured it was coming from under the bed.

"Under the bed? That's creepy even for you. Get out I'm too tired to deal with you tonight." she said trying to sound unfazed but she was wary of the situation. He was clearly upset over something and she didn't want to found out how upset.

He finally crept out from under her bed and she took notice of his form. His antlers her larger and longer as were his fingers and claws and symbols were floating all around him as a red haze enveloped him. But that wasn't all. The stag looked like he had just been in a fight with his ever pristine suit torn in several places and he had a few cuts and scratches on his exposed skin.

"If you think I'm going to tend to your wounds then your mistaken. I'm not your wife anymore." she told him in a cold voice though she was starting to get nervous about the situation.

"Are my wife." Alastor said as finally rose from his place on the ground but kept his head down looking at her. He took a step towards her and Lucy took a step back. As she stared at him trying to think of what she should do in this situation her phone started ringing. She looked at it and saw it was Valentino and was about to answer when Alastor slapped it out of her hand and against the wall, shattering it.

"What the fuck!?" Lucy yelled at him in anger and surprise.

 **"Don't...do not talk...to any other man."** the Radio Demon ordered to the witch.

"What makes you think you can tell me what to do?" she asked in a low dark voice. She was angry now and was about to throw him out when he suddenly grabbed her by her shoulders and shoved her down onto the bed bed. Then she felt his lips on hers.

Lucy felt nothing but anger at this and that anger only grew when she felt his tongue trying to sneak it's way past her lips and a hand start to caress her thigh. She had enough of this and in a split second all that remained of the Radio Demon was a bloody stain on the wall. Staring at the stain she went over to get her phone and managed to fix it with a bit of magic and call back Valentino.

"Sorry I didn't get your call I...dropped my phone." she lied, not wanting anyone to know Alastor was there.

"Doesn't matter listen Vox got fucked up by the Radio whore! And I mean fucked up!" the moth pimp said urgently to her.

"What do you mean!? What happened? What did he do!?" she asked him frantically upon hearing the news and went to glare at the stain on the wall.

"The deer apparently just showed up looking all feral and shit and just started attacking him out of nowhere! And it apparently had something to do with you. Vox's face is smashed up but he's putting it back together, you gotta come over, quick!"

"I'll get there. And don't worry about Alastor, I'll take care of him." she hung up and quickly altered her sleepwear into more appropriate clothes and was just about to leave when she felt long thin arm wrap around her waist.

Looking down she saw a healed Alastor down on his knees holding onto her. "Don't leave." was all he said but with a quick swat his head was gone and he let go of her.

"You better be gone when I get back."

Lucy grabbed her broom and flew to Vox's place as fast as she could. When she did she saw a crowd of people standing outside his building along with the news reporting it. The building had been destroyed in a few places, broken windows pieces torn out of it. Going straight to Vox's penthouse she saw the aftermath of what looked to be a bloody fight. The entire place was trashed with almost everything completely broken and blood was splattered everywhere.\

Going to Vox's room she saw him on his bed slowly putting the shards of his screen back together with Val and Velvet helping him. The bedroom wasn't as bad as the rest of the house but still in pretty bad shape and was in need of serious renovations.

"Hey, what the hell happened? What caused all this?" she asked as she went up to them.

"Th-e d-d-damn -rad-iio came over he-re and star-ed going on about-about-ot me being some sort of homewre-eker. Appa-rently he-he-he saw the p-pict-ures of us at the b-b-b-eeeach and didn't li-ike how we were to-to-rogether in some of them. Ha! I'll a-admit it wa-wa-was pretty funny to-to see him so upset about tha-at sort of thing!" Vox managed to get out, his voice clipped and glitching as he spoke.

"I'm sorry Vox, this is my fault." Lucy apologized.

"Na-ah it ain't your fault your ex is-is a f-f-f-freak of nature."

"...Well he came to see me just now. He was just as messed up as you rambling nonsense. I made him a stain on my wall but that did little to stop him." Lucy confessed.

"Jeez what a freak, need an angel weapon to take him out." Val commented.

"Let's do it let's go take him down right now!" Velvet added.

"No not right now. He's not some goon you can just sneak up on and take out he's much more powerful than you guys think, and smarter." Lucy said as she helped put Vox's face back together.

"Well we know he's been staying at that hotel right let's just do a little raid on get him there, no problem." Val said pulling out his gun, eager for payback.

"That's not a good idea. Even if the princess seems to kind for this world she is still the daughter of Lucifer, the anti-Christ. SHe is far more powerful than any of us can imagine and she can do with us as she pleases our souls belong to her by default." Lucy informed them, she was a mistress of Satan and therefore knew a lot more than the others on how Hell really worked.

"How bout this then. We get an angel spear of gun or whatever melt it down and make a special bullet, all I need is a good angle and I can get him in one good shot. I already got a sniper and I haven't used it in a while." Val said. He was a sniper in Nam so Lucy had no doubt he could do it, if it was any other person. But Alastor was different he had been doing magic even before death so he had a huge advantage.

"No, this is my fault. I'll deal with him. Right now let's just focus on getting this place cleaned up. Velvet go shoo away the crowd and reporters. Val help Vox with the last of his face, I'll take care of the living room." she ordered before leaving the bedroom.

Velvet did as told and shooed, or rather scared away the crowd outside and Valentino managed to get every last shard back into Vox's box. Lucy managed to get the penthouse looking brand new with just the snap of her fingers.

She was exhausted mentally. She decided to spent the night with Vox, not only to keep an eye on him but because she feared Alastor was still at her place and she had no intention of dealing with him at the moment. She had no idea how she was going to go about this but she did know one thing.

Lucy was going to pay the princess another visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't know how old Val is specifically but i think maybe 30s so I believe he was at the right age to be drafted into the Vietnam war if he is American. I also think Vox died late 50s (decade not age) and Velvet in the 80s. But I also sorta headcanon that Velvet is way older like 1800s or 1700s since we know so little about her.


	5. Conversation

Vaggie watched the news with a scowl on her face.

"Charlie are you seeing this!? Cuz if you are then clearly you must finally see why it wasn't a good idea to let Alastor have any involvement with the hotel!" the moth said to her girlfriend as she flipped the TV off.

Charlie did see it. It was a broadcast of Vox's Towers, the overlord Vox's main residence and it was a complete disaster. It was clearly the work of the Radio Demon no denying that. Vaggie saw this as an opportunity to finally kick the deer out but Charlie was still hesitant to do so.

"I..I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for this. Let's just wait for him to return and we'll talk to him about it. It wouldn't be fair to just kick him out like this."

Vaggie did not respond to this. She simply shook her head at Charlie and walked out of the room. Vaggie loved Charlie dearly but sometimes she just felt like the blonde was too kind and naive for her own good. Her heart was to big and that meant offering forgiveness and leniency to the wrong people.

The hotel's manager went to the bar and let her head flop down onto the counter. She wasn't one to drink but she felt like she really needed one. She knew from the very beginning that having that man at the hotel was a bad idea, an extremely bad idea. Alastor was one of the most terrifying overlords in Hell and having his associated with their hotel wasn't going to attract anyone.

Not only that but his presence even brought the Black Witch here which was even worse. This was bad and Vaggie knew the witch would be involved more if Alastor were to stay, and she was arguably more terrifying than the deer.

All she had to do was convince Charlie to ban Alastor, but she knew her girlfriend wouldn't do that. She would just have t come up with some sort of compromise, but what?

**...**

Alastor did not return to the hotel however. Instead he set up a brunch date with a dear friend of his Rosie. Not just a friend but a fellow overlord who's advice he respected, and it was advice he needed right now. 

"So Alastor I heard you got in a tussle last night with that Vox boy. May I ask as to the reason? Is it safe to assume it had something to do with a certain flower?"

"You would be right my dear Rosie. I'm afraid I must admit I let my emotions get the better of me last night and had a spat with the television. And Lucy was not very impressed by my actions either."

"Mmhm well you must admit she hasn't been impressed by you in a long time. You try to hard to win her affection and that never ends well for you!"

"...Yes I suppose you're right. I tend to let my mouth run and It usually ends up with it gone. I do think it is time to stop living in the past and speaking to her like she's the same Lucy I married. I'll need to find a new strategy."

"Well then I wish you luck in that but make sure to take things slow. Think of this as wooing her all over again!"

And that was that. They enjoyed the rest of their meal in peace but Alastor's mind was racing with ideas on how to win Lucy back. All he had so far for the past eighty years was talk to Lucy as if they were still the loving married couple he wished they were but eighty years is a long time. Although he was comfortable with who he was and enjoyed the life he had been living Lucy was different.

She had changed, surrounded herself with new people and had left the 20s behind, along with him. He knew he needed to show her he was open to that change and was willing to do anything to get her back, to prove he truly loved her.

Instead of going to the hotel he went back to his personal home. He had built the place himself when he first showed up in Hell to his specific liking and style. He really did do a good job at it as well. Alastor often took notice of how similar it looked to his place when alive. The wallpaper, furniture and even the layout were all similar.

He didn't just make this house for himself but for Lucy as well. Much of her influence on the place was easily noticed, nick nacks and decorations that only she would would have placed a living chair fit for her size and comfort next to his own.

Alastor remembered how they had lived together comfortably in their first few years down here, then he told her the truth of her death and everything went down hill from there. He had hoped that enough time would have passed where she would have been able to easily forgive him but he was wrong and now here he was, alone.

He went to poor himself some whisky in hopes of getting his mind off things. Alastor was usually a very sociable person but right now all he wanted to do was be alone. Soon a glass turned into two and then three until the entire bottle was gone and he was opening a new one.

**...**

"Please please please I'm sorry!! I never meant to do it! I was forced too!!"

"And why don't I believe you?"

Lucy was not in a good mood what so ever. She had spent all night and all morning taking care of Vox only to return home to find someone trying to sneak inside and steal her secrets. This thief was extremely unlucky though as not only had she caught him in the act but she was also very irritated and running on little sleep adding to her irate state.

"Please have mercy! Please! I'll do anything!"

"This is Hell, mercy does not exist. Now stop whining, only dreams now." she said as she tapped the man on the forehead and soon his sobbing turned to screaming. The man clutched his head in terror as his once clear and sane vision was soon replaced by horrific and terrifying images of unspeakable things, things that people would believe Hell was made of before they got here.

Soon he was running out of the Tower and into the streets raving like a mad man. People out and about paid little attention to him as this sight wasn't unusual when it came to the witch.

Lucy went back inside after watching the man disappear down the road. Her headache only got worse and she nursed it with a glass of wine while lounging on her couch and streaming Voxflix. After watching a few trashy reality shows and a cooking show hosted by Velvet Lucy found she had drunk nearly the entire bottle of wine and was ready to get a new one.

She then decided to watch one of Vox' many talk shows and wonder where he found all this time to make so much trash.

**ME: What's next on your schedule getting your lower ribs removed so you can finally suck your own dick.**

**Vox: Where's this coming from?**

**ME: Voxflix, Voxtube, Voxtagram I feel bda for your future kids weather boy or gir their nme wil be Vox Jr.**

**Vox: You're drunk. Also I would not name my children Vox Jr.**

**Vox: There's only one Vox and that's me! I've already decided on Echo or Vibe for their names.**

They texted for a while longer as Lucy got more and more drunk often complaining about why all his trashy shows were garbage and to make better trash. He asked to come up with something and she said to make more obstacle course game shows with more blood and carnage. Getting drunk always put her in a playful but also bloodthirsty mood.

However her fun was interrupted by the sound of a radio tune coming from her balcony. Looking over she saw a very familiar silhouette through the frosted glass and though she would usually cause some sort of bodily harm to him she was too drunk to actually do anything and decided to just ignore him hoping he would go away.

But she wasn't so lucky as Alastor made his way inside and over to her cheerily humming to himself, a far cry from how he was last night. He sat down on the floor next to her just looking at her with his usual smile.

"Go away."

"I can't visit you my magnolia? All I want is to apologize for my actions last night, it was unbecoming of me and I wish to make amends." he said in the devilish Cajun voice she fell for a hundred years ago.

"You're drunk and no you can't. You could never make amends with me. I will never forgive you."

"...I did have a few drinks before coming over, and I understand that what I did was wrong and that-"

"Wrong? That's it it was wrong of you? You killed me on my birthday, fucked my corpse, skinned me, ate me, then taxidermied me and lived like that for the next five years until you ended up down here with me! And just how did I end up down here? I was a good person! I went to church, I said my prayers I did good things for people and what did I get for that? A husband that tricked me into eating human flesh and therefor making me a cannibal! That's what I got that's why I'm here! Fuck you!" she finished her drunken rant.

"I ate every last bit of you, nothing went to waste. And I couldn't bare to put you in the cold ground." he defended himself.

"I would have been happy living in ignorant bliss. You could have found some other girl to kill and eat."

"But you tasted so delicious. Better than anything that I had ever had or ever will."

"Wow so romantic. Almost as romantic as when you told me you turned me into a sexdoll. I bet it's on display in some museum for all to see."

"Please do not say such vulgar things my sweet magnolia. What I did to your body was...inappropriate but I did it out of love."

"Oh you did it out of love alright. Disgusting necrophelic love."

"I am not proud of myself for that I will be honest."

They both went silent after that. Alastor had done some rather heinous things to Lucy's body after he had killed and he was in no way proud of those things. At the time his mind was clouded by many feelings like love, lust, hunger and the simple need to control her. Alastor attempted to hold her hand but she swatted it away.

They stayed like that for awhile neither talking, the only sound being Alastor's ever present radio tune. The stag eventually laid his head down on Lucy's abdomen and stared up at her.

"I know you will never forgive me. I know you hate me."

"I do I really do."

They returned to silence and Alastor slid up from his place on the floor and onto the coach with Lucy. They gazed into each other's eyes before Alastor bent down to kiss her while his hand found it's way up her dress. Lucy did not stop him.

**...**

Waking up with a hangover was never a fun but being naked with your ex husband next to you equally naked made it worse. Lucy spent what felt like a century glaring down at the stag until he finally woke up. When he did and attempted to greet her good morning she was quick to kick him out of bed. Literally.

"Get out."

"So cold despite the heat of last night."

"That was a drunken mistake. Leave. Now."

"Very well, I will. But I assure you this has only made me hopeful for the future of our relationship my darling flower."

"Just leave. I have to wash my self with very hot water now."

As Lucy retreated to her bathroom Alastor dressed himself and left the townhouse, a skip in his step and a cheery tune on his lips. Lucy was not as cheerful as she felt disappointed in herself for allowing such a thing to happen. She vowed to never drink again after this hating the fact that she enjoyed it so much. She remembers the living days of there relationship and how active their love life was. She was often surprised how they never managed to have any children, though maybe that was for the best in the end.

Alastor returned to the hotel happy and chipper greeting Husk who was at the bar before going up to his room. However before he could ascend the stairs he was interrupted by someone calling out to him.

"Hey Al! Good to see you back! Um do you mind talking with me and Vaggie for a sec. There are dome things we need to discuss with you." Charlie said as she caught the deer before he could leave the lobby.

"Of course my dear Charlie! I'm in a very good to have a chat! Let's get to then! What is it you need to discuss with me?" Alastor said in a far to ecstatic tone.

The too retreated into the princess' office where they were going to have a long chat about the other nights events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh drunk sex! What happens next?


	6. New Guest

Lucy sat in her house watching some Voxflix to pass the time. It was a chilly spring day and she had no real reason to be out and about so she was just watching dumb pet videos suddenly wanting to get cat. As she watched she soon noticed that her phone was becoming slow and unresponsive and knew this could only be the work of a certain annoying deer.

It had only been a week or so since their...encounter and Lucy had been doing her best to forget it but of course Alastor wouldn't let her.

"What do you want?" she asked irritably as she felt his presence behind her.

"Just wanted to say hello, to see how you were doing. You've been avoiding me and I got worried."

"Well as you can see I'm fine and me avoiding you is something you should be use to by now, no leave."

"Always so cold to me, but also I'm afraid I can't bring myself to ever leave you. Besides I'm in a bit of hot water with Charlie so I've been staying away from the hotel as of late."

"Hot water? So the princess finally figured out you're a lying rat bastard and had enough of you."

"No need for such crude name calling my love, and no she is upset about my little scuffle with Vox and gave me quite a tongue lashing for it. So I'm on what can be considered on time out until I've proven to be a good guest but of course that has gotten very boring!"

"Why are you even at that hotel? You and I both know it's fruitless."

"Because it's hilarious! The idea of watching someone desperately try and claw their way up to betterment only to inevitably give in to temptation and fall back down to the pits of despair is pure entertainment!"

"Your disgusting."

"But I am not wrong. Charlie is delusional with her plans and I for one will ensure I have a front row seat to see her face when she realizes that!"

"Not unless I tell her what you just said."

"Your words disgust me, get out before I send you back to the princess in separate parcels."

"I shall then but I do wish for another night of intimacy with you though less inebriated of course."

"Get out!" she finally yelled and three him off her balcony to the street below.

She was irritated more than ever now. Alastor had a special talent for being an asshole whether he wanted to be one or not. She had no idea why ahe ever married him in the first place, he always talked like this even when alive but she wasn't the same naive girl she was back then so his words didn't affect her anymore.

But what really annoyed her was how utterly heartless he was, how he could easily and gleefully spit in the face of someones dreams and hard work, it disgusted her.

Although she in no way believed in redemption she would never laugh in someones face like that who did. It made her hate him even more and she couldn't help but feel bad for the princess who had been duped by him. She felt the need to put a stop to this and keep him from having his precious entertainment.

**...  
**

Charlie was in the middle of trying to talk to Angel about perhaps cutting back on his drug use but of course the spider just waved her off. Some days she felt she was getting through to him and others she felt like talking to him was pointless. He was still currently their only guest and she was worried that maybe Alastor was right about all this.

As she went back to her office through the lobby she nearly had a heart attack when she took notice of a person sitting at the bar. It only took her a second to realize that it was the Black Witch herself sitting at the bar while Husk nervously served her.

"Umm...Hello? I wasn't expecting you to be here." Charlie said nervously.

"Of course you weren't I decided on a whim to stop by."

"Oh uh I see. So um what brings you here today?"

"I want to help."

"H-help? You mean with the hotel?"

"Yes, I want to help you with this place. I want to help you prove redemption is possible."

"Wha- Really!? But you said that you didn't-"

"I know what I said and I've decided I've changed my mind. I want to help you and when I do to laugh in Alastor's face about it."

"Okay well, how are you going to help? I mean you seem kinda...you know..."

"Yes I know about my reputation but that doesn't matter, for now I want you to tell me what redemption means to you."

"To me? Well it means being on your best behavior! From refraining from any sinful activity and working towards a better you!" Charlie proudly declared.

"Wrong!"

"W-what?"

"That's not redemption. Redemption is a long painful process of self reflection and discovery, of seeking forgiveness for all the sins you have committed and most of all accepting that you have done wrong and owning up to it. To seek forgiveness but not expect it and to be okay with that."

"It is?"

"Yes. I have studied the bible and had help many a vagrant and dewdropper better themselves in the past and I can assure you people can change. Although it is easier to change for the worst it is not impossible to change for the better."

"I-I see. I guess I have to admit my understanding of redemption was a bit shallow. So you really want to help?"

"I do."

"G-great! I'll go tell Vaggie the good news!" the princess said before skipping off back upstairs to tell her girlfriend the possibly good news.

Now Lucy and Husk were left alone again which did not sit well with the elderly cat. He didn't know Lucy all to well but he knew enough to have mixed feelings about her and to be cautious in her presence.

"So Husk, still slaving away for Alastor? How sad for you."

"Why are you really here?"

"Unlike Alastor I'm not lying scum, I really am here to help. I want to see someone reach redemption and when I do I am going to laugh in Alastor's face. I know how he feels and why he's really doing this so I'm not going let him have that satisfaction."

"If you say so. Hard to believe you're actually willing to be in the same place as him though."

"Not for long. I can easily get Charlie on my side and convince her to kick him out."

"The princess' heart is too big for that so good luck."

"Luck is always on my side Husk."

Lucy sat at the bar for awhile longer until Charlie returned with Vaggie to show her. The gray moth seemed on edge and suspicious of the witch and understandably for good reason as their last encounter was not the friendliest. Lucy got up and walked over to them and despite being shorter than both still had an air of intimidation about her.

"Good afternoon Vagatha. I look forward to working with you from now on." she said pleasantly.

"...Yeah, sure." Vaggie said, not sure of how she should react. She didn't like it when Alastor showed up and she really didn't like when Charlie just now said the Black Witch was also involved. She felt a migraine coming on.

Before Vaggie could interrogate the witch they were interrupted by radio static and looked over at the entrance to see Alastor standing there, surprise on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Charlie, Vaggie and Husk watched in silence as the Radio Demon and Black Witch stared at each other intensely. Alastor looked at her in pleasant surprise with his usual smile and a happy radio tune emitting from him.

On the other hand Lucy stared daggers at him and looked ready to spit in his face. This standoff went on for a good few minutes before Alastor finally broke the tense silence.

"Well, what a wonderful surprise this is! My sweet Lucy did you come here to visit me?" he asked as he stepped towards her.

"You wish. I am here to help the princess with her hotel and actually help sinners achieve redemption. Unlike you." she informed.

"Help achieve redemption? Come now my flower you can not expect me to believe that is the reason you are here! I'm quite sure you are just here to see me!"

"Ew no. Alastor we were married for eight years you should remember that much of my time was helping out the church as well as vagrants and bums bettering themselves. I have done this before and you know it."

"Hm yes I do recall you wasting your time with such things." Alastor said in a surprisingly rude tone.

Lucy only glared harder at the deer. "Gee, and you wonder why I've grown to hate you so much. Your heads always been up your own ass, more than Vox's."

"I would kindly ask you not to compare me to that man."

"Oh but that's become my favorite pastime in the last few decades, I compare you to Val too." Lucy said almost as if she was trying to get a reaction out of him.

"Hn. You've surrounded yourself with vulgar company and now you've become so yourself. Where's the sweet Lucy that couldn't even say anything remotely negative?"

"You killed her." she said flatly. This finally made the deer go silent, knowing he had put a stop to the conversation with his words. Lucy turned away from the red stag and back to Charlie. "I believe I told you this before but I highly suggest you ban this...thing from your rehabilitation center. I promise you he will do everything in his power to ruin your hard work, because that's what he does, ruins thing, and people." Lucy said snidely acting as if the other overlord wasn't even their.

Alastor did not attempt to defend himself and although his smile stayed firm on his face deep down he was hurt by the cruel words of the woman in front of him, but he knew he deserved them.

Charlie felt stuck between a rock and a herd place. On one hand here were two overlords offering to help her but on the other one clearly despised the other and wanted him gone yet Alastor so far had been very helpful towards her and the hotel.

"Well uh Lucy, I know you and Al have your...issues but he has been helpful and has yet to do anything malicious to the hotel or any of the guests..."

"What guests, princess?" Lucy asked interrupting her. Charlie couldn't answer that as Angel was currently the only one there and not once had anyone wondered in to show even a little interest. "You need better advertisement then a disastrous interview on a shitty news station. And you can't go around promising rainbows and fluffy clouds, most people in Hell are not impressionable children." Lucy explained to the princess.

Charlie blushed a bit at being reminded of her segment on the news and by being talked to like she was a child, she was pretty sure she was older than the witch.

Lucy continued to go about how the place should be run and what to expect from those who did try to seek redemption. Vaggie was pretty amazed at how much the feared witch knew about , well helping people and just how people. The Black Witch did have a reputation for "helping" people, for a price obviously but help she did indeed do and not in the twist your words steal your soul way that another certain overlord was known for doing.

Alastor stood by silently and watched as Lucy went on and a wave of nostalgia washed over him.

***~...~***

Alastor sat at the kitchen table and listen as Lucy went on about her day.

She spoke of how a vagrant had wondered into the church and how she had helped him out before he went on his way.

"My sweet you know I don't like you associating with such riff raff. It's not safe."

"People down on their luck deserve the most respect Alastor, they have suffered enough on the streets and do not need to treated like vermin." she chastised him, her heart was far too big.

She was someone who was always willing to help others no matter their age race or religion. He remembered how when he first brought her home with him she was just the "city girl" to most of the community to being a beacon of it from hosting bible studies and leading Sunday school at the church. Almost everyday he received praise and pats on the back from the other men in town about how he got himself a good wife and how jealous they were of him.

No matter what she always made sure people felt cared for and listened too, always a bright smile on her face, he loved her smile. She was too good for him, for this world.

***~...~***

Charlie listened as Lucy gave her both advice and criticism on how the hotel had been being run and was going on about how to help those who do wish to seek redemption. Charlie felt a little embarrassed as Lucy spoke about many things she barely or didn't even consider when she opened her hotel and how she was looking at everything through rose tinted glasses.

"Trust me i did the same and it led to my death." she had told her.

As Lucy spoke she was interrupted by the front entrance opening and an effeminate voice announcing "I'm back!". Turning everyone saw that Angel had returned from work. He walked in like he usually did but stopped in his tracks when he saw the extra person in the room.

"Lucy?" he asked.

"Yes hello Anthony, I did not know you were a guest here." Lucy greeted.

"You two know each other?" Vaggie asked.

"Yes, Anthony use to have a contract under me before he went to work for Valentino." Lucy explained.

"So uh whattya doin' here?" Angel asked curiously.

"I am going to help this hotel in it's endeavor to help people seek redemption. And I am right to assume you want redemption as well?"

"Uh...yeah." Angel confessed nervously.

"I see, then I shall do my best to help you."

"Oh...okay." was all the spider said before slowly walking to the elevator and going up to his room. With the arachnid coming and going Lucy decided it was time for her to end the day as well.

"I will return tomorrow and we will work on getting this hotel up and running. God evening for now princess. Fuck you Alastor." Lucy said before leaving.

Once she was gone everyone excluding Alastor let out a breath they didn't realize they were all holding. It was late and so everyone decided to retire for the evening, following Angel's lead. However while everyone else was trying to relax from the shock of the situation Angel himself was in a panic.

Angel was pacing around his room nervously, his mind racing with different scenarios and questions. Why was Lucy suddenly helping out? Would she tell Val that he was seeking redemption? Was she serious about helping him? So many questions and no answers to them, yet.

Fat Nuggets watched him as he paced the piglet growing nervous for his owner feeling the anxiety and stress coming off him. Angel finally took notice of the pig and picking him up cradling him like you would a real baby.

"Mamas sorry fa makin' ya worry baby, he's got a lot on his mind right now." Angel cooed at the pig who snorted in response.

The spider flopped down on his bed and began to worry what tomorrow would bring, be it redemption, Val or maybe nothing at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to change the summary.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alastor and Lucy's new backstory cuz the first one I made was just too simple for my tastes.

***~...~***

Alastor simply couldn't take his eyes off of her.

He had been staying in California for the past week in a boarding house laying low. Back in his dear New Orleans he had made the mistake of murdering a rich man's daughter, and although he was never one to strike a woman the broad had made some unsightly comments about a few friends of his and he simply couldn't let that slide.

So now he was forced to flee as the police were on the lookout for the murderer. He had chosen California as it was mid December so it was the perfect time to use the excuse of wanting to see the famous Rose Parade. He was a well known journalist so it wasn't suspicious in the slightest for him to want to take this trip, simply coincidence that the murder took place at the same time at his departure from the city.

Of course he had invited his mother to join him on this little vacation but she was not too keen on traveling so far away from home and especially during the holidays so she had stayed home. Alastor was sad his mother didn't come with him and even more so that he was going to miss Christmas and New Year's with her, but they both knew the real reason for this trip so he had no choice but to say goodbye to her until next year. But he had promised to bring her back some California oranges, just for her.

So now here he was, staying in a quaint little craftsman simply waiting for the holidays to pass so he could return home. He wasn't the only tenant as a few other young men were staying here as well though he couldn't be bothered to remember them in the slightest as they were far too boring. At least he had the parade to take his mind off of things, and of course the little maid that worked here.

She was the niece of the owner of the property and worked everyday from from morning to night except for Sunday when she left for Church. He couldn't help but admire her hard work and he never seemed to see her take a moments rest. He had found a new hobby in simply watching her work, from in the morning time when she made breakfast for the residents to the late hours of the night when she was washing up from dinner which she had also prepared.

He noticed that she rarely smiled as well, but when she did she lit up the whole room.

Her name was Lucille and she was no more than seventeen, five years his junior, and she was such a lovely woman, in both body and personality. With long chestnut hair held up in a bun to her lovely hourglass figure, she had a soft spoken voice that sounded oh so sweet. He wondered if her flesh tasted sweet as well?

But of course he wouldn't do that, he was a gentlemen, a guest in her home and it would be rude of him to kill his host after she had been so gracious to him. But still he found himself wanting to know more about this little Cinderella. From what he did know through simple observation was that she lived in the attic with whom he believed to be her sister, a small girl no older than seven or eight.

He had observed that although she was related to the owners of the house she was not treated all that well by them, simply seen as a maid rather than a family member, which he felt was rather unsightly. He could tell just by looking at her she was mixed, one of her parents having been oriental which might have been the reason she was treated lesser and that annoyed him to no end to think about.

It wasn't until the second week of his stay that he decided to finally have a proper conversation with her. He finally found the perfect opportunity to initiate a conversation when she delivered his laundry one morning.

"Thank you my dear! And I must say you make my clothes look newly bought!"

"O-oh you're welcome sir, I do my best to make our tenants stay as best as possible...U-um if you do not mind me asking sir, your accent...you are not from around here are you."

"No I am not, I am from New Orleans, born and raised!"

"Oh my, you are from a devilish city. It must be hard to be so far away from home, especially when it is almost Christmas."

"Indeed it is, this is the first Christmas I am spending away from my mother. But I am here to report on the famous Rose Parade, I'm sure the people of New Orleans would love to read all about it!"

"Report? You are a journalist?"

"Indeed I am! It is far too bad that I will be back in Louisiana when I write about it, I would have loved for you to read it."

"...I...I wouldn't have been able too, I am not very literate."

"Oh? Well I suppose not many women are unless they are from the upper crust of society, but even then those types don't put that privilege to much use."

"Hehe, I suppose you are right, though I do encourage my sister to learn as much as possible, I do not want her to end up like me."

"Like you?"

"Living in an attic, no wage, taking orders from fat pigs...I am sorry I have said too much, I must be going now." she quickly said as she went off to do her many other chores.

Alastor did not like the words that came out of her mouth, not one bit. No wage? So she really was just a slave to them, most likely being told she was paid in being allowed to live here, put a bad taste in his mouth. He felt like she deserved to do something nice for her.

As the week went on and Christmas approached Alastor had spent more time conversing with Lucille, or Lucy as she said he could call her. He had learned that she and her sister were orphans, there parents having died a few years back which is why she lived with her father's sister and her husband. They had other family but they were unable to take them in at the time which is why they lived here.

Not only that but despite not being a very educated woman he found that Lucy was a girl of many talents. for one thing she was an excellent seamstress as she demonstrated when she repaired a garment of his in record time, and he already knew what a wonderful cook she was.

She was also an excellent gardener as she was the one who took care of the lovely rose garden in front of the house. Not only that but she was also a wonderful sister/mother figure to her younger sister. The small child was an average little girl that went to school during the day and then would often help her sister with chores when she returned in the afternoon.

However the little girl was surprisingly intelligent, as she was far more literate than her elder sister and had a far more advanced vocabulary. He believed her name was Hannah though when he attempted to speak to her she would refuse to often giving him a glare before running away. Lucy was embarrassed by her sisters rude behavior but Alastor had found it quite funny.

When Christmas came and went he had gotten Lucy and her sister presents, though the older girl had tried to refuse saying she had gotten him nothing he insisted she accept them, no need to repay him. 

She eventually accepted them as both a Christmas and going away presents.

"Going away?"

"Yes, my aunt and uncle, my mother's brother and his wife, are moving to San Fransisco and they want my sister and I to go as well, they never liked my father's family. We will be leaving sometime after the new year."

"I see. Well if that is the case then I must ask that you accompany me to the parade! As a final goodbye!"

"Oh but I must work that day! My aunt and uncle would be-"

"I'm sure they could lift their fat fingers for once in their life! I would very much love for both you and your sister to join me, as a journalist I will be having a front row view."

"I...that would be inappropriate."

"Please my dear. I would be ever so happy if you were to accept!"

"I...Okay, I'll come."

And she did, much to her relatives annoyance. Lucy and her sister came with him to the parade and Alastor had to admit he had enjoyed his time much more than he had anticipated. When he saw her smile he couldn't stand knowing the fact he would most likely never see her again...unless.

"Lucy my dear, will you marry me?" he had asked her once the parade was over and they were back at the house.

And all Lucy could do was stare at him blankly when he did.

"I simply can't see myself without you in my life. I want you to come back with to New Orleans, I want you to be my wife till death do us part."

"I-I-I...I don't know what to say. I..I'm suppose to go with my uncle, my sister...There's nothing special about me...I can't even write my own name..."

"I can teach you. I can make you happy. I will love and support you for the rest of our lives. Please, marry me." he asked as he took her hand in his.

"...I...yes."

And that was that, he and Lucy were engaged.

Although Alastor would admit he blurted out the proposal is desperation he saw no harm in it. He did indeed like her and enjoyed her company, not to mention that now as he was a grown man with a good job many had been constantly asking when he would find a girl to marry so this would definitely shut them up about it.

The next day He went to meet with the relatives she was going to move in with and they were not very happy to see that she had gotten engaged to someone they did not know in the slightest. Her uncle appeared to be a traditional Japanese man who most likely expected his niece to marry and equally traditional Japanese man.

However Lucy had a long discussion with him in Japanese which he in no way could understand in the slightest, but eventually it seemed her uncle agreed. That night however the man took him aside and showed him the many tattoos he had as well at the swords, and not so subtlety threatened Alastor to take care of his niece. Alastor was used to the mob and them making sure he didn't write about them so he was calm during this "talk" and assured the man that he would care for Lucy.

They left a few days later, Lucy having a teary goodbye to her sister. Her family would be arriving a week after them to attend the wedding, but after that Lucy would most likely never see her family ever again as they would not only be half a continent away but also an entire ocean.

He did his best to reassure her, telling her how much she would love New Orleans and how wonderful his mother was and how they would get along greatly. This did lighten her mood a little but he could tell she was still sad.

He hated to see her sad, especially when she had such a lovely smile, a smile that was just for him.

Only him.

Only his.

His.

***~...~***

Alastor woke up from the pleasant memory.

**...**

Lucy woke up from the memory of the biggest mistake of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since this is 1918/1919 and radio isn't a thing just yet I made Alastor a journalist before he became a radio host because I feel like he would be since then he could report on his own crimes lol. Also I have mentioned before that Lucy is half white have Japanese, her white side being mostly Irish/Scottish.


End file.
